


Per Aspera Ad Astra

by ymirkinnie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consort Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/F, No Lesbians Die, Post-Canon Fix-It, Protective Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin), Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, no beta we die like men, they're married your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymirkinnie/pseuds/ymirkinnie
Summary: After everything is said and done, Historia and Ymir keep on living.Or, Ymir has to learn to deal with court life, but it's all worth it as long as Historia is with her.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	Per Aspera Ad Astra

**Author's Note:**

> I took some liberties with this so not everything is going to be accurate but, to be honest, I just wanted to give these two a happy ending. Who cares about accuracy, this is fanfiction.
> 
> Oh, also. Fuck Isayama. Ymir deserved to be happy.

The first thing Ymir does after the war is over is marrying Historia.

No one is surprised by this. She’s been saying she would do it since their cadet days, and after a while, their comrades just started accepting it as a fact. It’s not without difficulties, of course. There are a lot of people, powerful people, who oppose them, but they push through it.

Because for every snobby noble who doesn’t want their queen to marry Ymir, they have several renowned war heroes supporting them. Ymir would rather die than say it out loud, but she’s grateful for their help.

The wedding is a rather pompous affair, just what you’d expect of a royal wedding. Neither she nor Historia enjoy it, but both of them understand it’s a necessary evil. They’ve already pissed off enough nobles with the mere fact of marrying; the last thing they need is to piss them off _more_ by screwing with their stupid traditions. 

The real fun comes after, in the private celebration they have with their friends at Levi’s little secluded home. The now-retired captain complains through it all, of course, but by now everyone can see through his façade.

That doesn’t mean they get to wriggle their way out of the heavy cleaning duty that comes afterwards.

All is well, at least until Ymir realizes that she might have underestimated the hardships of court life just a little bit.

It’s not like she can be blamed for it. She already knew being Queen wasn’t easy, she’d seen Historia suffer through it beforehand, she just never expected to have as many duties as a consort. She’d been fully prepared to help Historia out with her own, but she wasn’t ready for the mountains of work waiting for her.

Ymir doesn’t know how many stupid complaints from uppish nobles she can take before she cracks and punches one of them.

“They’re unbearable, Historia!” she complains, her wife (and oh does she love having the right to finally call her that) listening attentively with an amused smile on her face. “No one cares about their petty affairs. Is this what they did while we were out there risking our lives? Sit and complain about stupid shit all day?”

“Oh, it was worse,” Historia replies. “At least now that the war is over they’re more or less appeased. You wouldn’t have wanted to deal with them back then.”

“I don’t want to deal with them _now,_ ” she says.

Historia giggles. “Too bad, love. You married me, now deal with the consequences.”

What she doesn’t say is that she’d go through this and more just to stay by her side. Every day next to Historia feels like a dream, and sometimes she wonders if this is all fake and she’s going to wake up still trapped as a titan, cursed to walk the world outside the walls forever.

Instead, she just says, “A small price to pay to get to tap that fine ass.”

Her wife goes red and slaps her arm. “Ymir!” she exclaims.

Ymir barks out a laugh before bowing down to give her a kiss, which Historia eagerly returns. 

* * *

Another annoying aspect of royal life is clothing.

Ymir doesn’t mind dresses. As much as she prefers the comfortableness of a pair of pants and a shirt, dresses can be nice to wear too. The dresses she’s required to wear to some of the events held at court, however, are an absolute nightmare.

“I can’t breathe,” she says. She’s sure she looks like a fish out of the water right now. It’s not the first time she attends one of these events, and it won’t be the last, but every time she has to stuff herself in one of these ceremonial dresses is somehow worse than the previous one.

Historia, who manages to look completely at ease even now, glares at her. “Grin and bear it. It’ll be over soon.”

Ymir doesn’t whine, she thinks it’s pointless and annoying, but right now she just wants to go back to their chambers at rip this monster of a garment off. And hopefully, rip Historia’s off as well.

The worst part of it is that Ymir needs to get it together, and soon. They’re currently at a charity event, which means the responsibility of organizing it falls upon her. The last few weeks had been a nightmare. She had never known preparing a single party could mean so much effort. Who cares about the colour of the napkins, anyway? And, to make it even worse, she has to make a _speech_. 

The closest thing to a speech she’s ever made was her vows to Historia during their wedding, and even then it all had been performative. The real, important words had been exchanged at night, between heavy breaths, their bodies mingled together. 

She feels Historia’s hand grab hers and give it a squeeze and, when she turns to look at her, she sees a reassuring smile on the other woman’s face.

“You’ll do fine,” she says.

Ymir doesn’t know how Historia manages to read her that easily. She has always thought she was an adept master at masking her emotions, but Historia never fails to notice. She supposes it’s only fair, that she can read her this way when Ymir can do the exact same thing with her.

Historia can be pretty unreadable when she wishes to be, too. Otherwise, she wouldn’t have survived a day amongst nobles.

Some of their former fellow soldiers are attending as well, and they can be seen walking around trying not to seem annoyed when talking to nobles. Armin in particular, as the commander of the Survey Corps, seems to be surrounded by a horde of people.

Ymir thinks about the hypocrisy of it all. Before, they couldn’t have given less of a shit about the Survey Corps but, now that they can get something out of it, they’re suddenly interested in their affairs.

When the time comes to make her speech and she stands in front of all these people judging her and looking at her like she’s some kind of animal on display, she focuses her gaze on Historia, on her reassuring smile and kind eyes, and starts talking.

* * *

But the worst part of court life, _by far_ , is having to put up with the way some people treat Historia and with the rumours made up about her.

Ymir doesn’t mind rumours about herself, or if some people give her the cold shoulder, but when it’s Historia under the line of fire it makes her absolutely _furious._

She’s learnt to ignore the whispers in the hallways, for the most part. After a certain incident with one of the girls from the staff where Ymir might or not might have thrown a punch, she had gotten a talk from Historia about self-restraint and learning to ignore what other people think. 

That doesn’t mean she’s happy about it.

The amount of self-restraint she puts into practice every time Historia has to meet some of the leaders from outside nations is unbelievable. She doesn’t believe herself to be an explosive person (that’s always been Eren’s thing, not hers) but there are some matters she just can’t let slide.

She can take people treating Historia coldly, looking at her with disdain, or even sometimes scoffing at her. But outright disrespect? Not even a hundred talks from her wife can stop her from giving them a piece of her mind.

These people, who have not been through half the hardships she’s been through, not only deem themselves superior to her, but also seem to think it’s okay to _show it._

And Ymir is having none of it.

By the fifth time they interrupt Historia while she’s talking it’s clear they’re not going to change their behaviour anytime soon. These royals are even worse than Eldian nobles; at least Eldians respect their Queen when talking to her, assholes as they might be. 

“Shut it,” she says, having had enough. “Either you start respecting my Queen or we’re walking out of this room this instant.”

The surprise on their faces tells her they weren’t expecting her to say a word. And, while it’s true Ymir usually stays out of the political bullshit, she wasn’t going to sit by and let this circus go on.

“Why you—” says one of the old men. “Who gave you, a filthy street rat, the right to even address me?”

That’s when Historia gets up and slams her palms on the table. “You will _not_ talk to my wife like that,” she says, voice firm. “It’s clear we’re not getting anywhere with this. We will resume the negotiations tomorrow.”

Then she starts walking towards the door, Ymir following behind her.

Once they’re out in the hallway, she feels Historia grab her by the cloth of her dress shirt and bring her down to crush their mouths together in a rough kiss, not caring about who might be around to see.

“What was that for?” Ymir asks.

“I don’t need anyone to defend me, but I still appreciate what you did back there,” she answers.

Ymir smiles softly at her. “Anytime.”

Yeah, she thinks. They will be okay as long as they’re together.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't want to attach my AOT fics to my social media so if you look forward to any more AOT works from me just subscribe to my user.


End file.
